Cooper Switch
Lance Cooper was no ordinary boy, he suffered from schizophrenia making him very introverted. Unfortunately, this lead to him being bullied by another boy. Cooper is fine with it though at least he isn't causing too much trouble yet... Personality: Lance preferred to be called by his last name Cooper, though people didn't care about that. Cooper was schizophrenic so he was introverted, trying to let people know as little as possible about him. he wears a blue fadora with a ribbon tied around it, his bowtie is blood red, with a pink-ish, reddish center, he wears a blue suit, like the ones that they wore in the 1800 hundreds. Story Written By: Hunter Nicholas Scott Anderson Date - 3/24/17 Copyright applies. “His yellow eyes, that smile, those claws! They were as sharp as razors! I will never forget him.” Chapter 1 He always walked with his head down, his light brown hair drooped over his pale blue eyes that constantly stared at the ground. Lance cooper was his name, though he preferred to be called cooper, although no one cared what he thought. Cooper was always thinking never paying attention to the whispers and laughs as he walked by. He didn’t have friends, he didn’t desire them nor their opinions. Cooper only had his thoughts, and that to him was all he needed. This is his story… It was a clear frosty night, snow was falling, and the wind howled as fast-paced footsteps added to the chilling symphony. Cooper was once again running from josh, a boy who had moved to his neighborhood about four years prior, and had taken an instant dislike to cooper, often ending up in this same situation. Cooper ran into an alley in an attempt to lose josh. “Come on coop! Come back! I just wanna play, it won’t hurt much” josh yelled in a harsh rasp. Cooper kept running thinking that he had lost him until he was tackled to the ground, he tossed and thrashed trying to get away, but josh held tight, finally, cooper lay still under the towering figure.”You should have just taken it, now I'll have to teach you some manners.” josh said as he pulled out a knife. At the sight of the switch blade, cooper began to squirm in a last attempt to escape, but it was useless. Josh held cooper’s face still as he began to cut.”Maybe this will teach you to grin and bare it.” he said in a sarcastic tone. cooper managed to get an arm free and smacked the knife out of Josh's hand. Surprised josh punched him in the nose and dove for the knife, cooper at long last had the chance he needed, he scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could. Cooper raced home, afraid that josh may still be on his trail, cooper ducked into his backyard, up the omissive steps and in the back door which leads into the kitchen; in there sat his mother, cutting an apple pie. She looked up to see cooper, and gasp at what she saw before her. Cooper stood there wheezing and shaking, with a bruise on his nose, and sporting a grizzly Glasgow smile. Coopers mother got up and rushed over to him,”Oh, God! He cut you again! You have to start riding your bike to school again!” cooper’s mother looked up at the pale scarred face of her son, she stroked his face with the back of her hand, a tear ran down her cheek,”come on honey, let’s get you cleaned up.”she said shakily. Cooper turned away abruptly,”No mom, I got it, I'll just…” His voice trailed off, and he went up the stairs. His mother let out a sigh and went back to the kitchen, wishing she could do something about the abuse that her child endured. Cooper walked down the hall and went to the bathroom doorway and clicked the light on, he walked in and looked in the mirror. ”I admire your work, but your marksmanship needs substantial improvement!” cooper said with a snicker as he felt of the crooked grin that was now permanently carved into his cheeks. Cooper opened the mirror, grabbed the peroxide, and cottonball, then proceeded to his room at the end of the hall. Cooper sat down on his bed and put the peroxide on his dresser. Cooper looked over at the photo his father, sadly his dad had passed away the year before in a car accident. Cooper seemed to frown despite his forever smile, he pushed aside the peroxide and picked the picture up. The glass in the frame reflected him, distorting the photo with the image of a scarred face. Cooper tossed the picture and it flew against the wall, making a loud crack as it crashed to the floor. Realizing what he had just done, cooper hurried over to the rubble of shattered glass and wood. Cooper took the photo out of the broken frame and looked at it.” I’m sorry dad, I didn’t mean to break you.” the eyes of the man in the picture seemed to glare at him, peering into his very being.” Of course, now you may know how I feel, broken, alone, but never the less, happy.” cooper put the photograph down and sat there mumbling distorted song. It was a windy winter morning and cooper was walking to school, with his turtleneck sweater covering most of his face. Then he stopped to watch the wind blow the last leaf off of a tree, when he was pushed to the ground. Cooper stood up and saw josh with a grin spread across his face. Cooper got up and started to walk away, but of course josh wasn’t going to let him go just yet. Josh put his hand on cooper’s shoulder and spun him around to face him .”Where do you think you're going? I haven’t even started today’s lesson!” he said in a sarcastic yet playful voice. Josh pulled out a new knife, it had a shiny gold plated handle with lots of fancy designs.”How do ya’ like my new cutter? My dad got it for me yesterday, ya’ wanna try it out? Maybe I can make some more improvements on your face!” “Improvements? You can’t improve it than you have already.” cooper said looking intensively into josh’s eyes hoping he would back off. “Oh yeah? Let's just see about that.” josh said as he dove at cooper with the knife. Cooper dodged it, nearly missing him, but the blade managed to cut on his sleeve. Josh slashed the steel against the front of Cooper's sweater making him stumble back. Josh smirked and pointed the switchblade at cooper.”Now ya..” is all he could say before cooper punched him in the nose, and dashed off. Cooper sat in school all day dreading what josh would do now that he had attempted to defend himself. As usual, he didn't participate in class, leaving any suspicion among his classmates. After school let out cooper raced as fast as he could, looking behind him every step to make sure that josh wasn’t following. He couldn’t stand the thought of josh finding him, but what he found when he got home was worse than anything imaginable… Cooper stood in front of a blazing inferno that was once his house. Policemen and the fire department had already arrived trying to extinguish the pulsating flames. Cooper started towards the house, but was stopped by an officer. ”Sorry son, you can’t go there.” she said in a stern voice. ”But, but where’s my mom? Is she o.k?”cooper asked dreading the answer he knew was coming .”I’m sorry kid, she was killed in the fire. The neighbors reported it, but we didn’t get here in time.”the cop said with a grimace. Cooper collapsed to his knees and started to cry. He watched as the flames died, and smoke was born leaving nothing but ashes and soot. Cooper got up and started to walk away thinking that would clear everything that he was when the officer put her hand on his shoulder, ” kid we found something that you may want, it was found in your pulled out a slightly burnt knife that was gold plated with fancy designs… Cooper took the knife and looked at it, his anger growing every moment he held it. Josh had gone to far now. He had been nothing more than a bully before now, now he was a murderer, a monster. And now it was time that he got his. Cooper turned and speed down the street and ran into the alley that lead to josh’s house. Rage fueled his sprints, anger fueled his intentions, and sadly clouded his mind. Cooper tripped over something causing him to fly forward and hit a wall of a building. Cooper got up and looked at what tripped him, it was a mask. Cooper went over to it and picked it up. It looked like the comedy mask of the theater. ”try me..”a voice whispered in his head. ”What?”cooper said out loud. ”Try me. Try me. Try me.”the voice whispered the chant as cooper slowly raised the mask to his face… Chapter 2 I had just moved to a new neighborhood, my mom and dad thought that it would be better for me if i moved and got a fresh start. Well not gonna specify, but yeah, the problem child, my sister of course is the golden child, and my dog is a friggin golden retriever. Now that we have gotten the formalities over and done with(thank god!)i guess gonna tell ya’ my story so… here we go! Anyway, we had moved and fortunately we moved into a crappy part of the neighborhood. isn’t life just so great? I mean when you move into a new neighborhood putting your life back together, this was most definitely the best place. Yeah whatever! My sister wasn’t to ecstatic about the whole leaving her friends behind idea, and honestly i think ya’ can already tell that i wasn’t to enthusiastic about it either. We had been there about a week when we started to school, as you can imagine i was very excited, no not really. The first day wasn’t to bad until i was walking home when a guy speed by me on some fancy bike! That kinda made me mad, specially since he was just showing off. And as the days past, it just got better. No, wait. It got worse. He would do it every day, until i just snapped i couldn’t take any more of him. So i stuck my foot out and took one for the team, and watched that turkey fly! First time i ever saw a kid fly, it was to say the least beautiful! Specially when i heard him hit the pavement! Now that was music to my ears, and guess what? The jerk actually stood up to face me for the first time since he speed past me. He was a tall skinny kid with light blue eyes and light brown hair. funny combo isn’t it? “Hey what did you do that for?” I could tell already he was a whiner….jerk. Anywho so i say,”because i don’t like ya’ or your cocky attitude, ya’ got a problem with that?” and he was like,”i didn’t do anything to you! I don’t even know who you are!” so i just said,”the names josh. Get used to it, you’ll learn to fear it if you’re wise.” of course i was messin with him, but he took it seriously so he was like,”well josh, i’m cooper and i fear no one, especially you.”now that made me mad, so i decided to keep my word to him. 4 years later Well i was 17 and we had been in the neighborhood for 4 years now. Me and coop’s little “feud” had gotten worse over the years, me beating him down and him just running away! What a… well you get the point. Anyways one day i was walking to school when i saw him just standing there like an idiot! Just standing in front of a tree staring up( how “special” is he? Dear lord!). Anyways i decided to play with him a little just to stave off boredom(plus i was just walking to school, i had the time). So i walked up behind him and shoved him to the ground. He just got up to walk away, but i wanted to have a little more fun before he left, so i pulled out my new knife and threatened him a little. Then he said something sarcastic along the lines of,”you can’t improve my face any.”or something like that. And that enraged me so i was like”oh yeah? Let’s just see about that!” so i dove at him missing him,(on purpose of course) and cut the front of his turtleneck( what a loser right?). I started to threaten him some more but the prick popped me in the nose! And ran away!?!? I decided not to chase him and just skip school since it was a test day and wasn’t really feeling up to it. As i was walking home i saw his house. I was still angry with him so i decided to break a window, since the way home leads past his back yard i reckoned i could bust a window without getting caught. So like a moron i threw my knife through the kitchen window, i saw the glass break and then something that ran a chill down my spine happened, a scream rang out. I got out of there as fast as i could! Looking back i saw smoke coming out of the shattered window, but i didn’t care. I just wanted to get out of there. A few nights later i woke up breathing hard, i had been dreaming of something, or someone. I didn’t know why but i was afraid of it. I just went back to sleep trying to forget the terrifying feeling. The next morning awoke sheepishly, getting up was a trouble since it was the weekend. I got up off my bed, but as did stepped into something warm . I looked down fearing that had stepped in what thought had stepped in, and yes of course malcolm had a wizz all my floor! I made an angry cry and walked downstairs walking on the heel of one of my feet. had made it to the kitchen, grabbing a few paper towels and heading back to my room. I cleaned up the puddle and threw it in the trash. I walked back to my bed to try and go back to sleep when stepped in something squishy. Later in the was playing on my ps4 when my sister came in. ”josh did you hurt yourself?” she said pointing at my face. “No brit’ been playing all ” said getting up,”why?” “Because you have a little cut on your said in response. I went over to the mirror to see what she was talking about,”Hey your right!” There was a cut on my cheek, but it wasn’t to bad. Although it was a bit weird that i didn’t notice it before, i just brushed it off though. I wish i would have known how wrong i was to do so, because as we all know it got so much better, double emphasis on the so. It was around nine or ten, and i was getting sleepy not to mention my eyes were starting to burn from looking at the screen so long. I decided to hit the sack, but something seemed odd. I felt as if i was being watched. I just shrugged it off and climbed into bed, but when i got there i looked at my door. It was cracked open, even though i had closed it earlier. I watched as it creaked open a little more, By that time i had got out of bed and wet myself doing so. I walked over to the door and readied myself for what was coming as i pushed the door open. Suddenly i was tackled to the ground knocking the wind out of me. It toward over me licking it’s sharp teeth as it stared down at me, it then lowered it’s face to mine. I awaited the worse when it licked me! It was malcolm, coming to get in bed. Breathing hard and my heart going ninety to nothing, i managed to get out ”malcolm you stupid dog! You scared the crap out of me!” the dog just sat there and looked at me with a innocent look on his face. I got up and closed the door and got in bed, malcolm diving in almost flattening me. Finally i got myself situated and went to sleep. I had that dream again only i saw it, the thing that haunted me the night before, he had yellow eyes and bony hands with claws at the end of each finger, i noticed that he was dressed in clothing like they wore in those old movies, only his clothing was bright blue, with a large scarlet bowtie, and a fedora with a red ribbon wrapped around it. The creepiest part was the large smile on his face. It looked like a sideways crescent moon. I tried to holler out, but i couldn’t i just made a choking gurgle. He stood there laughing maniacally, mocking me. I felt hot and sweaty, like i was in an oven. I started to feel a prickly sensation, that turned into a burning feeling. Suddenly i was enveloped in flames, eating at my flesh as i faded away. The last thing i heard before it all went black was his sickening laughter… I woke up with a start, my breath heavy like i was still on fire. I looked around my room making sure that he wasn’t there, to make sure i was safe. I got up and went over to look in the mirror. What i saw was horrible; my face was cut up and burnt, my eyes an unnatural milky white. I screamed and coiled away from the mirror in horror. I got up shakily, sweat forming across my forehead. I looked back at the mirror dreading what i might see. It was just me, it was just my reflection. The same reflection i had always seen. I ran my hand over my blonde hair, trying to calm myself. My sister came in my room looking groggy”what is it? Is something wrong? I heard you scream, and it woke me up. Do you know how much you sound like a girl? I thought you were being murdered!” yeah, she was going to go on forever if i didn’t say something at this point. ”I’m fine i just had a bad dream, and i don’t sound like a girl!” “Whatever, could you just do me a favor and go back to sleep. Please!” she said, do even have to add that she whined! Anyways walked over to my and sat down. Britney shrugged and went back to bed. I just sat there staring into the darkness, wandering what had happened. In the morning i woke up feeling sluggish, almost as if i were a battery, and all my power had been drained. I got up and stumbled to the bathroom to…. Well you know. When i came out of the bathroom i went over to get dressed. I tried to open the drawer of my dresser, but it wouldn’t budge. My drawer was stuck on something, I pulled hard on the handle till it gave way. What i saw was going to haunt me for the rest of my life. There in the drawer was my knife. I thought i had lost it to the fire, then i realized i did lose it to the fire. I stared at it trying to comprehend what i was seeing before me. My knife was here, but i had thrown it. It was gone, yet it was there in the drawer. I slammed the drawer shut and backed away, i ran down the stairs hoping i could run away from it. I got to the living room and i stopped when i noticed a smell that seemed familiar. Then i realized what it was, it was the smell of smoke. I turned around to see flames surrounding me. Then three figures came forward catching fire as they walked through the blazing inferno. It was my family, my mom and dad, and britney were all standing there mumbling something, some song. Then i recognized what they were saying or singing, it was that lollipop song. The lyrical voices started to get louder and louder as they all started to decay, and burn. I backed up against the wall hoping that this would all go away. I closed my eyes, hoping that i could escape this nightmare. I felt two hands grab ahold of me and started shaking me. I opened my eyes to meet britneys. She had a worried expression on her face. I looked around, i was in my room. I was sitting in the corner. “Whats wrong? Are you o.k? You were screaming again!” “Huh?” i managed to stutter, i was still pretty shaky.”I’m fine.” “Seriously!? You were just screaming in the corner! What is going on?” I looked into her eyes, could tell she was afraid. “I, wish knew….” looked away. Britney had stayed with me for a little while just watching me, i felt like a animal at the zoo. Brit was studying me, and to be truthful i didn’t blame her for it. I myself was thinking about what had happened, was everything just my imagination? Was i going insane? I mean, i just couldn’t grasp how real it all was. Finally brit got up and started to leave. “Are you okay? Or do even need to ask?” “What do you said sarcastically. “” she said and started out the door. Then she and turned slowly to face me. She smiled and made a pop sound. My eyes widened, and she walked out of my room. I lay in bed thinking about what all of this could possibly mean. Was i just being paranoid, or was i crazy. That thought left me frightened for my life and for sanity. I felt as if my mind had been like a roommate who had been there from the start but suddenly had to leave. My mind had went on a trip, leaving me alone…. 3 months later I can’t deal with this anymore! I have been tortured from the inside out, leaving me almost hollow. I have been hiding this from my family, often locking my door just so they couldn’t walk in and find me. I also did it so that i couldn’t find them. He has been getting worse, attempting to break what psyche i have left. He is winning…. I sat in a corner rocking back and forth trying to calm my when he appeared. “No! No! Not again, please!” I screamed as the walls of my room collapsed upon me, but disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Leaving nothing but empty space…. and us. There he stood before me, laughing at what was now a pathetic worm. What was now a bug that could be obliterated with the slightest effort. I looked up at towering entity, the man who had brought me all this terror, all this torment. Finally i gathered the courage to speak. “Why? Why do you bring me such grief? Why do you see me fit to be punished in your everlasting hellish world?” The man lowered his face to meet mine. I could see his face was like all the blood had been drained from it long ago, then he spoke. “Because you deserve it.” he said in an almost unfeeling manner. “Why? Tell me why! You monster!” “No, you’re a monster, you’re a murderer.” “What?” said shocked to hear this. “You murdered a woman in cold blood, you destroyed a boy’s life. He is also dead. No thanks to you” “No, no, you lie! Why are you toying with me!” The man laughed in my face. “You are a monster, you murdered innocent people. you deserve all of this.” “Who are you?” said trembling. “I’m your worst nightmare, death, am cooper switch.” bone hands made a fist, making a sick cracking sound. Cooper stood there waiting for me to respond, waiting for me to beg him to relieve me of all of it. “Please, stop this agony. I can’t take it any longer” “I won’t cease, you know how to make it stop” Cooper took something out of his pocket. He showed it to me, it was my switchblade, what had started this. Understanding what i had to do, i took it from him, and placed the blade on my throat. A sharp pain ensued me as the blade pierced my skin Then everything started to fade turning to black, I felt cold, and the last thing i heard was the lollipop song…. Britney heard rustling in her brother’s room. He had been acting strange lately, it was making her worry about him. She got up out of bed and walked over to the room, and opened the door. She let out a gasp choking back a scream almost fainting from the horrifying sight before her. Josh lay lifeless on the floor in the corner. She rushed over to his side crying, still trying to comprehend what was happening. Then came a voice from behind her that ran chills down her spine. “Have you been good?” Lollipop song Lollipop Lollipop Oh, lolly lolly Lollipop Lollipop Oh, lolly lolly Lollipop Lollipop…. facts *Cooper was 17 when he obtained his mask *where the name switch comes from is the mask itself, which is named switch *switch is a centuries old mask made by a mysterious mask maker in the 1600 century *it is unknown who all possessed the mask before Cooper, however it is known that they did not meet a kind demise. *Cooper does not outright murder, he tortures people whom he finds deserving till they kill themselves. *Cooper has six fingers on each hand *his "wife" is the other mask known as Stitches *he is tall and slender standing at about 10" tall or 3.048 meters. theme song: come little children by unknown, lollipop song, medicine by hollywood undead. Category:Everyone __FORCETOC__